


Just Wanted Too

by Afoxanddragonwriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoxanddragonwriter/pseuds/Afoxanddragonwriter
Summary: Shadow has been feeling mischievous lately and Infinite is in the hedgehog's sights.





	Just Wanted Too

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being short. I’ve lost motivation recently. So, it’ll take me a while to get back into writing. So, please enjoy this short fic. This is from Shadow’s POV.

Peering out from the corner of the wooden lining of the door frame, I keep an eye on my prey. He doesn’t know I’m here, thinking I’m at work. That’s a good thing. My mood has been strange. I’ve been feeling bored lately. I don’t know why. Normally work keeps me busy, but not today. I’m off anyways. I’m feeling...mischievous. And I have the perfect target in my sight. Now to just get close. 

He doesn’t notice that I’m here. Canines have a strong sense of smell and this I know. And the Jackal doesn’t notice me.? Well, I have to thank the fact that he’s mixing batter at the moment. I don’t know what kind, but it must be strong enough to mask my scent. And that’s perfect. I don’t want him knowing I’m here. I want this opportunity to stay open as long as possible. But, I don’t want to lose it either. If he turns around, it’s over. So, I have to do this carefully. If he gets even a speck of my scent then this opening would be blown to the ark and back. So, sliding my feet carefully and quietly on the foot floor, I sneak up on the Jackal. Good thing I have my shoes off. I’m less than a foot away from the Jackal, so I reach my hand out and trace the small curve of his back.

“What the hell?!”

Quickly drawing my hand back, I watch as the jackal whirls around. His face is rather priceless. Wide eyes, mouth slightly agape and the light red hue on his cheeks. Adorable. I knew he wasn’t expecting me to be home. And this was the perfect reaction I could have gotten out of him. He’s embarrassed to know I saw him like this! Though, I doubt it’ll last long. The Jackal has a temper. I don’t have to wait long for him to set the bowel down and place his hands on his hips. Blue and gold eyes narrow and his mouth turns into a frown. I knew what was coming and this wasn’t going to be pleasant.

“The hell was that for? I thought you were at work!” 

Staring at the other, I don’t answer. At least not right away. Honestly, I didn’t have a real motive for doing what I did. I just wanted to do it. Just wanted to see what would happen. So, I shrug my shoulders. In truth, I did not have a real motive. I just felt mischievous for no reason and this happened. So, what could I say? Well, the truth.

“I don’t know. Just wanted too.”

The jackal’s left eye twitched. His frown turned into a snarl. He wasn’t too happy with my answer. Honestly, I can’t blame him. But, it is the truth. I had no real motive for doing what I did. I just wanted to do it. So, now I have a crabby jackal on my hands. It’s a bit funny knowing how easily can push his buttons. He’s just...cute like that.

“Really?”

I nod. It’s the only thing I can do. I told him the truth and knowing Infinite, he isn’t going to believe it at first. I’m used to how the jackal acts, we’ve been dating for at least two years. So, this is rather normal that he’s grumpy now.

“You're a jerk, you know that right?”

I smile and chuckle.


End file.
